Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a work vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a work vehicle traveling apparatus having a pair of tracks supported by a plurality of track rollers having different diameters.
Background Information
A work vehicle is a large machine that is used in construction, mining, forestry, farming, etc. Some of these work vehicles are provided with a traveling apparatus having a pair of tracks. Work vehicles having tracks are often called a track-type vehicle. Examples of track-type vehicles include a feller buncher, a hydraulic excavator, a bulldozer, and so on. A conventional track of a track-type vehicle typically has endlessly-coupled track links with track shoes mounted on the track links. The track is passed around a sprocket and an idler which are supported on the vehicle frame and disposed with a required spacing. The track links engage the sprocket of the drive wheel for driving the track. The track is supported by supported by a plurality of track rollers and a plurality of carrier rollers disposed between the sprocket and the idler in the vehicle frame. The track-type work vehicle travels by rotation of the sprocket of the drive wheel, which in turn drives the tracks. Two examples of track-type vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,570 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,465.